Forever Yours
by TheDoctorLovesHisJohnlock
Summary: Sherlock is recently back from the dead and John is still coping with the high emotions of Sherlock's 'death' and reappearance. Written in song related interconnecting drabbles.
1. Forever Yours

Disclaimer I own nothing Sherlock and John belong to Sir ACD and the BBC meaning Moffett which I regret every day and The song 'forever yours' is Alex Day's he is brilliant and his music is amazing but it is also not mine.

Chapter 1: Forever Yours

John is quiet….

The thought struck Sherlock suddenly. John doesn't snore, sing in the shower or play the telly too loud he just exists, well that was the case before 'the incident' as it has come to be known, now when Sherlock comes home John will often have the telly on or be playing music to fill the silence. Ever since that time, John hates having the flat quiet.

On this particular day when Sherlock returned home to Baker Street, he stopped at the foot of the stairs and listened to the loud music floating down the stairs for a moment, unable to make out the words Sherlock climbed the stairs. The door to 221B was sitting open displaying John sprawled out on the couch singing along (surprisingly in key, I didn't know John could sing) that's when Sherlock caught the lyrics sung by the oblivious army doctor…

"Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
And nobody knows it; we took it away  
And it will be forever mine  
And it will be forever yours  
Now we own the night and it can't be undone  
We'll never forget how it feels to be young…"

Then his voice cracked and Sherlock saw the tears running down John's face.

"Oh, John," Sherlock said absently not quite registering that he said it aloud. At this John's head snapped up hastily wiping his eyes before Sherlock could tell him that sentiment is a weakness.

Turning, John greets Sherlock with a, "How was The Work at Bart's today?"

Ignoring the question Sherlock studies John looking for injury finding none Sherlock moves on to (attempt to) deduce John's emotional state but John was just smiling at him, tears still streaming down his face, Sherlock was once again confused by his flat mate as he could see nothing wrong he admitted defeat and queried, "What's wrong John?"

For a moment, John's smile faltered before he answered, "Nothing I'm fine Sherlock don't worry."

Sherlock glared at him before snapping,"No you're not fine you were crying," but it didn't have the sting it normally would.

"Sherlock I'm okay I promise…"

"No you're not 'okay' if you were you wouldn't still be crying!" Sherlock tried quoting with his hands.

Shocked John reached up to touch his face and horrified John's fingers came away tear stained. Eyes widening and smile dropping John shot off the couch moving to bolt up the stairs to his room since Sherlock was still blocking the other exit. Sherlock seeing what John was about to do tackled him.

"Why are you upset?" growled Sherlock far too close to John's face.

"It's nothing just let me up," John mumbled tearily knowing that not much more pushing and he would break, telling Sherlock everything both verbally and non-verbally. They both knew somewhere in their minds that if John talked nothing could ever be the same.

"John Hamish Watson tell me what's wrong!" and that was it. John's defenses crumbled and his mouth opened unwarranted and began to speak.

This is my first fic so be kind but please leave reviews and let me know if you like it.


	2. Taking Back My Brave

Disclaimer I own nothing Sherlock and John belong to Sir ACD and the BBC meaning Moffett, which I regret every day and The song 'Taking Back My Brave' is Carolyn Dawn Johnson's she is brilliant and her music is amazing but it is also not mine.

Chapter 2: Taking Back My Brave

John spent the next few hours telling Sherlock of his grief in the past three years and the moments he tends to forget Sherlock is alive again/still. John tells Sherlock of the times when he wonders if everything was just a dream, when he wonders if any of it has ever really happened or if this is a world he created while in a coma from his war wounds.

Of everything, they talked about the thing that caught Sherlock's attention was John saying

" I kind of lost it for a while;  
I had to force myself to smile.  
And I quit going that extra mile:  
Abandoned my belief.  
And I spent hours on the phone,  
Crawling back to my comfort zone.  
Then I woke up one day; said I'm not running home:  
It's just not like me.  
'Cause I like a challenge and I like to fly.  
I'm not always perfect; I'm not always right.  
At your funeral, all I did was cry.  
My heart is fragile and I can be hurt,  
And I can crumble inside at the drop of a word.  
But I can jump off a limb into a river change:  
I'm taking back my brave."

This struck Sherlock in a way he wasn't quite sure of how to deal with, so he filed the information his Army Doctor gave him away in his mind palace for later (Wait his? When did John become his? Oh, never mind doesn't matter much right now, does it?). Finally knowing what was eating John Sherlock asked, "How do you do it? Put up with all the emotions I mean."

"Well Sherlock not all emotions are bad one, there are good ones too, ones that more than make-up for the negative ones. It's the good emotions that let me smile through the tears and pick myself back up again."

"But doesn't the bad ruin the good, John?"

"Of course not Sherlock," John chuckled, "The bad only makes the good that much sweeter."

"I'm not sure I understand," worried Sherlock.

"If you'll let me I can show you what I mean with the good and the bad," offered John.

"You really haven't deduced that yet then?" sighed John half-smirking, "I didn't know I could hide it this long."

"Deduced what?" demanded Sherlock.

"Deduced this," John leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Sherlock's lips the bolted down the stairs calling back that he was going to get milk. At this Sherlock all but flew down after John slamming the front door even as John opened it trapping him between Sherlock and the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"roared Sherlock knowing he was being unreasonable and being thankful that Mrs. Hudson was at her sister's for the week.

"That, Sherlock was a kiss," John all but whispered after seeing the after effects of his chosen course of action.

I know what it was but why did you do it?" Sherlock grated out face flushed in embarrassment from his over reaction that John took for anger.

"It doesn't much matter now; I can see that I shouldn't have so just delete it."

"You see but you don't observe, John! I thought you 'aren't actually gay' as you so proudly tell everyone!"

"I'm not but you seem to be the exception, I no longer want women, men or anything in between except for you. I realized at your grave three years ago when I asked for one more miracle that I only want you, but I should have known that you wouldn't want me back. Just delete the kiss in fact delete the past few hours it will only complicate things," John sighed, "I'm sorry Sherlock so, so sorry."

"What if I don't want to delete it? What if I want you to do it again?"

Sherlock breathed.

John's face snapped up to look at him. "What?!"

A bit of a cliffy I'll post again when I get the next chapter written leave me reviews tell me what you like and what you don't or just give some song suggestions.


End file.
